


It takes one to know one

by inu (inuverse)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, X-Men: First Class (2011), set after X-Men: First Class Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inu
Summary: Erik and Raven left Charles behind at that beach in Cuba back then. At least, that's what they want to believe.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Raven | Mystique, Erik Lehnsherr/Raven | Mystique/Charles Xavier, Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	It takes one to know one

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It takes one to know one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905118) by [inuverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse). 



Raven's yellow eyes stood out from her dark blue skin like supernovae in the night sky. She took a long look at the large mirror in Erik's bedroom and was extremely pleased with her reflection. Not so long ago she would have been disgusted by her true form but not anymore. Erik said that she was perfect like that. And Erik was always right. He was right to leave Charles back then in Cuba, where the people they risked their lives for betrayed them in the end. Just as Erik predicted right from the start. She sighed. Now it was Erik and her against the world and against Charles.

Erik laid flat on his back on the bed. He seemed to be deep in thought staring at the ceiling. A black towel covered the upper part of his thighs to his navel and left his broad chest bare. His hair was still wet from the shower he took. When he noticed Raven, he tilted his head in her direction. His voice sounded rough and impatient.

"What do you want?"

Raven walking slowly towards the king-sized bed flashed a smile.

"I'll give you three guesses."

Her index finger drew circles on Erik's bold pectoral muscles, until she felt goosebumps rise under her touch. Then she let her finger run down Erik's chest to his navel, making his abs flex slightly. She purred in his ear:

"As always: you."

Before her hand could reach underneath the towel, she felt Erik's tight grip on her wrist. He sat up and pulled her hand firmly away from him.

"I am tired, Raven. So, I'd prefer to sleep alone tonight." He forced himself to a smile, that didn't reach his eyes. "I'm quite an old guy compared to you, you know, I need to rest every once in a while."

Raven huffed.

"You're a liar. A terrible one, actually."

A flick of damp ginger hair fell over his wrinkled brow.

"I saw you, you know. As you sneaked into the hospital today, Erik."

Erik hissed a small breath.

"You followed me? Stuck your nose into matters, that are none of your business?"

"I wonder, if you remember one of these?" Raven laughed bitterly, changing her shape into the many forms of peasants she used, while tracking Erik. "Your concern for him distracted you quite a bit."

Erik's expression was like a mask. There was no sign of any kind of emotion in it at all.

"It's none of your business. And now get out ."

Raven laughed tauntingly and changed into the shape of a nurse.

"Don't you want to know, what his doctor told me?"

"Get out of my face!" Erik's voice was a deep growl. He struggled for control, obviously. The metal frame of the bed rattled, but Raven didn't think about leaving, instead she changed back to her original form.

"The bullet damaged his spinal cord. He'll not be able to walk again. Ever." Raven sat down on the bed beside Erik reaching out for his hand. She didn't know if it was shock, concern or disbelief, maybe guilt that delayed Erik's reaction, but it took a moment until he forcefully pulled his hand away from her.

"I don't care!" He said in a flat voice, that seemed to claw at Raven's heart for many reasons.

"Liar! I saw you at his bedside watching him sleep. I saw you wanting to touch him so… so desperately, but you didn't as if you thought he was made of precious china and going to break under your touch. So, stop lying to me, Erik."

Erik's eyes widened.

"I don’t need to be a mind reader to know how you feel for him, Erik. I know what it's like to be connected to his splendid mind. To feel his giving heart, his love running through every fiber of your body, like a drug. I watched as you fell for him, but you left. You left him. We left. And I'm glad we did."

Erik's face contorted.

"You know nothing."

"Then tell me!"

"I already told you to get out of here!"

They stared at each other, but then Raven changed again. She grasped both of Erik's wrists, pressed them to the mattress and climbed on top of him. Her hair shortened and she changed its color to dark brown. Her eyes bloomed in light blue. Her skin paled. Her breasts flattened to firm muscle. Her female body changed completely to a male one. She was naked and the tune in her voice was soft and warm and familiar, when she spoke to Erik, a smirk on her now manly facial features of Charles Xavier.

"Maybe you want me to stay, now."She felt Erik shiver and got even closer. "My friend."

"Don't!" He demanded in a hoarse voice. She was so close to him that she sensed his breath on her face. The metal in the whole room seemed to hum. The bedframe rattled as during an earthquake. "I mean it!"

She laughed out loud, then forced a kiss onto his lips and Erik seemed rigid under her weight but the humming grew louder and the rattling became more intense. 

"I love you, Erik!" She said in Charles' voice and pressed his entire form against Erik's, who stared paralyzed in the blue eyes she created to look like Charles'.

"Why do you do that to me?" He sounded as he was in pain with an underlying plea to make her stop.

"I just told you. I want you, Erik and I'm going to give to you, whatever is your desire. I want you to be mine. You and me against the world. Just the both of us. I love you."

Erik swallowed hard. When she kissed him again and again, talking to him in Charles' soft voice, telling him again and again how much she loved him, making him feel her growing arousal, she felt something breaking inside of him and he surrendered. His mouth opened to a passionate kiss and he pulled her even closer to him, pushed her to her back, rolling himself on top of her. A desperate expression on his face and self-loathing in his eyes.

Eventually, he fucked her - Charles. And it was nothing like she'd experienced before. Not the part about having sex as a male with another man. She had done that before. It was the way Erik was touching her. The way he looked at her and only saw Charles in front of him and nothing else. The way he was caring. She never imagined he was able to be so caring, so passionate, so soft, so... full of love. He whispered words into her skin that were not meant for her at all. He was completely lost in the illusion of being with Charles. And for the first time she felt the difference between fucking and making love with him. It hurt much more to actually feel than just to know that she had never been the one Erik wanted in the first place. Nonetheless, he made her come hard with his own climax that ripped Charles' name from him in a deep groan.

Erik switched off the lights with a flick of his hand immediately, after they were done and panting heavily. He rolled over to the other side of the bed without a word. Keeping his distance. But Raven was relieved, that he wasn't able to see the tears of regret now welling up in her eyes. That he wasn't able to see her changing into herself again and slipping out of the sheets. She walked straight towards the door, but hesitated.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." She said and was surprised that Erik bothered to answer.

"Me, too."

His voice was so thin, so weak.

"You should have stayed with him." She said. "Maybe you should go back."

Erik laughed out bitterly.

"This isn't my choice to make, Raven. It never was. He didn't want me to stay." He sighed. "Come back to bed."

She heard the sound of the blanket being held up invitingly. Raven decided to follow his invitation and curled into the curve of his warming body.

"It's you and me now." He whispered softly in her ear, pulling her closer. "Regardless what just happened, I do love you, you know that, don’t you, Raven? I really do."

"Liar!" She said a weak smile on her lips, pulling his arms tighter around her. "But thanks, you said it anyway." Suddenly, she remembered laying in bed with Charles like this long time ago. She remembered how loved she’d felt by him back then and how much she’d loved him.

She kissed the knuckles of Erik's fingers, sighed Charles' name absentmindedly and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

"You're quite a liar yourself, my dear, little Raven." She neither felt Erik placing a soft kiss on her hair nor did she hear his soothing words. "I wish you were able to forgive him for letting you leave with me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a transformative work. I don't own X-Men and the X-Men-verse and I don't make money of fanfiction. No copyright or trademark right infringement is intended by this fic.


End file.
